


Red flowers shall be our undoing.

by imbadwholf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, finding out about magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: Magic is a secret Merlin keeps well. Until it's life or death.





	1. Go get them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki/gifts).



“You don’t have t-you don’t to do it.” Gaius let out an anguished screech as he spoke to the boy. “It’s okay Merlin. It’s okay.”

There was a clear liquid falling from the soccer’s eyes but he didn’t have the time wipe the fluids as his hands continued to stir a mixture. “Don-” He coughed. “Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that.” 

Suddenly the door opened but neither one even looked up. “Here you go.” Arthur said as he handed his servent a bowl he had just collected from the kitchen. “Is this one big enough? I also bought two more just incase.”

Paying little  attention to the Princess’ ramblings Merlin nodded. “Yes.” He poured one jar of his concquation into the bowel and asked Arthur to collect another from the side table. While Pendragon did as he was told his friend looked over the physician one more time “Arthur?”

“Mhm.” 

The patient could see a glint of something returning in Merlin’s eyes and he was suddenly nervous. “I need you to go the forest.”

“The forest?”

“The forest?”

Merlin rose from his kneeling position and went over to the fireplace in order to pick up another jar filled this time with different leaves. “You see this leaf? It belongs on a flower. Not a particularly rare one and I need a handful of them. Maybe bring back two just to be sure. Now here for the tricky part.” Merlin dropped the appropriate leaf into Arthur’s hand. “They have to have red petals. All of them. Completely red. Most of them are white with a bit of red or full blown blue. I need the red ones and I need it now. Think you can manage that clotpole?” 

Due to his ignorance to the true plan the prince was still worried about the fate of Gaius and so took the joke with less enthusiasm then usual. “Yes. I can do that merlin.” He coiled his hand and walked over to his physician. Whispering something into the ill man’s ear Arthur turned to leave.

As soon as they were alone again Gaius turned to Merlin. “No.”

Raised hands Merlin tried to look sheepish. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yo-You Merlin.” Gaius huffed as he tried to raise himself to a sitting position cried. “Know exactly what I mean. No… no,” Moving his arms around to imitate magic the old man looked cross.

Instantly Merlin turned serious. “It will save your life Gaius.”

“It could cost you yours.”

There was a moment of silence as those words hung in the air. “He isn’t here now. What’s the danger?”

“The danger, Merlin, is Arthur saw me eat the food. He knows I have been poisoned I can’t just make a dramatic recovery.”

Shrugging the younger man argued. “We’ll say we didn’t need the flower.”

“I’m not risking your life Merlin.”

“And I’m not risking yours.” Again Gaius tried to turn himself around to face his apprentice but the pain was too much, it cursed through his body. “I’m sorry.” Merlin raised his arms from the other side of the room and cast a spell. Once his eyes had returned to their normal hue of brown the boy asked. “How are you?”

“I’m…. okay.” With only a dull ache the once bed bound man lifted himself up to a standing position. “It would seem you saved my life Merlin.”

The two men moved towards each other to hug. “It would seem so indeed.” They turned to the open door and inside stood a figure with his arms crossed.


	2. Pull the leaves

“I ca-” Merlin thought for a moment, could he explain? How could he?

For a moment no words were spoken in that room. It was only when a bird squawked outside that movement seemed to turn to the men. “I’m glad to see you returned to health Gaius.” With that sentiment Arthur turned and left.

“Well?”

The soccer whined.“Oh don’t say I told you so.” 

“It’s not that go and talk to him you buffon.”   
Melin made his way over to a chair and fell down. “I don’t think he wants to talk to me right now.”

With a single raised eyebrow the old man managed to convince his apprentice to leave.

* * *

 

Running away Merlin called out “Arthur. Wait, please wait.”

After a few moments the member of royalty stopped, he turned himself towards his servent just slightly but kept his gaze outside the castle. “What is it?” He hissed.

Both of them waited as a couple of knights walked past. “Pleas-”

“What don’t tell my father?” He looked at merlin now, not with the adoring gaze merlin was used to but with something akin to disgust. “Is that you want from me.”

In an attempt to break the ice the younger man laughed. “Well, would be nice not to be burned alive.”

Not a millisecond after the words had left Merlin’s mouth did he realise that they were the wrong ones to say. “Leave.” For a fraction of a second Merlin stood shocked. “I said leave. Now.” 

Merlin retreated to his quarters, all the while watching over his shoulders at the hunched ones of his boss. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into the night.


	3. Break the stem

It was quite. Too quite. Arthur did not like. Not one bit. It was not that he enjoyed the rattling of his severent. Oh no heaven forbid. But there was a comfortable sensation that came with the expected, a sense of warmth that the known provided that he craved. Currently he was twiddling his thumbs around themselves. It was midnight, so following customs of his daytime routine he should be fast asleep now. A few hours ago, if this was any other day, he would have slipped into a comfortable slumber. But this was not any other day. Today the crowned prince had found out his best friend had been lying to him, for years, about something as pressrouse as his own abilities. 

Seconds dragged on for millenia and hours passed in the blink of an eye. Before he was aware of it Arthur’s face was coated in the yellow sheen of sunlight coming through his curtains. There was a knock at his door as he ripped his eyes. “Enter.” Looking in front of himself he focused on his wardrobe as he spoke. “I think it’s best we talk about yesterday, although when exactly I am not sure. Not only am I very busy but I also need some time to think of exactly what I want to say about all th- Who are you?” Right then he registered the clean shaven boy next to him, and quickly grabbed his duvet in order to cover his exposed chest.

“Sire,” The unknown worker bowed his head a little. “My name is Samuel. It is in an honour t-”

With a raise of his hand the Prince silenced him. “Where is Merlin?”

Samuel set down some food by Arthur’s side. “He is not feeling well today. I am to replace him for today. As for tomorrow, well first we shall see how you find my service-”

“And see if he recovers.” The blonde man seemed almost offended that the other had not mentioned this possibility soonder. And then a sensation of panic flooded him. “Because he will.” He stated in a defiant tone. 

“Of course he will, sire. I am sure he will recover, soon, maybe even tomorrow. You know the timespan of colds. No more than a couple of days.”

Turning Arthur picked up a slice of bread and mumbled to himself. “What is the time span when you are avoiding someone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello. It has been a while. I apologies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another short one. But I have decided to add another chapter in this story. (Maybe will make it /6, we shall see). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of this so far. Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	4. Pull it from the ground

It was quite. Too quite. Merlin did not like it. Not one bit. Within his bed sheets Merlin stored for several hours. There was little else to today considering the fact he had told Samuel he was sick. Gaius hobbled into the bedroom. “You should be resting.”

“And you should not. What a world we live in.” Settling him down on the side of the bed of his servant the older man said. “You need to eat.”

Merlin rose his hand and summoned some bread. Once a mouthful had been ingested he spoke again. “I didn’t think Arthur would like to see me today.”

Gaius took some of the food much to Merlin’s chagrin and inquired. “Are you sure that is the reason? Not you avoiding him?”

“I think they are pretty much the same thing at this point.”

This seemed to satisfy the old man for a moment he mulls over these words before he continues talking. “You’ll have to see him eventually.”

With a bit of defiance Merlin huffed. “I know. And I will. But just, not today.”

* * *

 

Arthur had been in a meeting all morning and whilst he should have been intrigued by the presentations before him, or at least interested in the sentiments his mind was wandering around all over the place. Mostly it seemed to be focus on the dungeons of the castle and particular servant of his he knew was down there. Rising from his chair the Prince managed to halt the current talker and draw all the attention to himself. “This is all very good. I feel as though my input will be of little use until I have read the manuscripts you have given me. For this reason and because I wish for you all to… go and gather more information for me… I insist we pause this meeting and resume… some other time.”

Due to his statue all the men around him found this basic idea to be splendid one and they nodded in agreement as they rushed out to be the first to follow his order by leaving. “Shall I take these to your quarters?” Samuel asked his fingers already wrapped around the texts on the table.

“Uhhh yes. Sure that sounds good.”

Concern lowered the other man’s brow as he wondered. “Are you alright, sire?”

“Yes. Very good. I think I shall take a walk outside for a bit. I need… I need some air.”

Nodding the man said. “Very good sir.”

* * *

 

The castle was always the same, but ever changing. With the cover of a large cloak Arthur managed to weave his way around the buzzing market on the borders of his home. He tried to keep neck bent as he maneuvered himself around. A half plan of where he was headed was formed in his head but it was not until he was faced with the border of the forest that he realised what he intended on doing. 

Shrubs of various kinds overflowed from their respective areas and broke into the path that had been forged long ago. One of his ancestors had probably overseen the making of the way, had sat on a horse ordering men around, that was the Pendragon way. Arthur lifted his hood and head with it. There was little light that broke through the leaves ahead but it was enough for him to see the way. A few minutes passed, with just the sounds of the breeze and himself to keep him company, and then he was in a clearing. Surrounding him were flowers, there petals encircling a purple bulb of pollen. He approached one heasently. It was red but with a clear line of white running down it, like innocence breaking through a blooded bath. 

A fragrance akin to that of fresh cut grass filled his nostrils. It reminded him of a raven haired boy and as if burned he turned around. After a moment her turned back around and looked at all the flowers. Making his way around he searched and scanned the plants. He finally found one that resembled what he wanted. Automatically his arm lifted out to it but then he pulled it back and contemplated for a moment _Is it safe?_  He wondered. _Of course it is_  A larger part of him spoke out. _Merlin sent me for it. It will be ok._  In response the tentative side hypothesised _But he was busy, he wasn’t thinking about you being ok then he just wanted you out of the way… So he could carry on lying to you._

Some distance off an animal made a barking sound. From the noise it was hard to tell if it was upset of worried, and Arthur could relate to being caught in between those two states. _It doesn’t matter how busy he is, what his motives were, Merlin would never put me in danger._  He silenced the traitorous foreign voice in his head and grasped the stem. And then pulled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments are always much appericated


	5. I will name this later (but this is P1)

There was a weird sense in the air. It felt almost as if the air was cleaner than it had been in a while. As he steered awake Merlin glanced to his dresser. The last two days had been ones with apprehension, and whilst that feeling still settled in him there was also a sense akin to one when the tide was leaving the shore; like the worst of a storm was over. That sort of optimism is something Merlin had learned to tame during his time as under Arthur's rule. But still, hesitantly, he got up headed towards his dresser, for the first time, since he was shouted at by said king,  he reached for his usual scarf and wrapped it over himself once dressed. “Working today?” Giaus asked as soon as the younger man left his bedroom.

Approaching the table where breakfast lay waiting for him he shook his head. “Probably not, no.”

Nothing had not been said by the Giaus to express his lack of approval so he reminded silent on the matter now. “I shall be leaving to meet with some colleges after eating. I should return before dinner.” 

To this comment Merlin simply nodded his head in affirmation. Once alone in the quarters he spent a few moments cleaning up after the meal, all the while his thoughts wandered to a certain blonde haired man. Silence echoed around him, usually the earily lack of sound would lead him to make a humming noise but he lacked the enthusiasm and energy required for such a task. After the uptinth attempt at training his mind away from Arthur the door to the room swung open, and in walked said clotplole. "Good morning Merlin. Or should I at this rate say afternoon, I have already been feed, watered and clothed and you don't even have a shred of decency about you,"at this the younger man looked down and realised his shirt was indeed not covering his whole body, it has been a warm morning and somewhere along the way he had unconsciously undone a few buttons. 

"What are yo-what are-are you" Stammering Merlin rushed to cover himself a little.

In an affluent tone Arthur turned his attention to a wall. " What am I doing here? Well I think it's high time you forgot all about this truency little game you are playing. I don't pay you to clean up after yourself. So sort yourself out and get ready."

"Arthur."

A stern looking gaze fell upon Merlin. "I said get ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to include the part I will be uploading next, j have decided to split them as it has been a long time since I posted anything. I have had some personal things go on, hence the delay. As always I hoped you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
